My Fairy Tail Ending
by novicestar
Summary: Lucy's stressed because she just can't seem to get the ending of her story to go exactly as she plans it to. That is, until a certain Dragon Slayer steps in. One Shot. NaLu pairing. Complete.


_**Hey there! Just a short one-shot Fairy Tail NaLu fic! Hope you like it – it's a bit lame, but it is my first one-shot fic and for Fairy Tail too!**_

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Eh, we thought you might be lonely," Natsu responded, not even seeming to doubt his own words.

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy, as he fist-pumped the air.

Lucy sighed. This was the third time this week she come home to find four unwanted houseguests – Erza was in the bath again and Gray asleep on the sofa.

"Lucy, why is your fridge empty?" Natsu asked, not looking away from the fridge.

Lucy screamed in frustration, jolting a sleeping Gray from his slumber and causing a worried Erza to run into the kitchen from the bathroom in just a towel.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Erza demanded, just as Gray landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"It's you four! You come round here, helping yourself to my stuff! It's no wonder I have no money left to pay the goddamn rent, I have to replace the food and everything else that you guys take from me! Just get out of my house!"

"But Lucy – "

"No buts, Happy. I want you all out of my house NOW!"

"What if – "

"Natsu, I swear to god if you do not get out of my house in the next two seconds, I'll – "

Lucy didn't even get to finish her threat before Erza had ex-quipped into her usual attire and dragged the ice mage and dragon slayer out of her house. Happy happily followed after them – he didn't dare oppose Erza.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to the guild when my best friend is still mad at me." Natsu groaned.

"You've got no other choice, droopy eyes," Gray chided.

"Shut it, slanty eyes," Natsu retorted.

"Enough, both of you. Natsu, we won't make you come back to the guild, but I swear to all that's holy if you make Lucy angry or cry then two things will happen – I won't forgive you and I won't help you. Now go and make up with her." Erza ordered.

"Aye!" Happy cheered and went to fly after Natsu, but Erza grabbed hold of his little green backpack.

"Happy, you'll stay with us."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Aye!"

Natsu ran up the stairs to Lucy's apartment. His first instinct was to let himself in, just like every other time, but he didn't want to make her angry, so he paused, contemplating his next move. He normally rushed into everything headfirst with no thought of the consequences, but this was different. This time it was his relationship with his best friend on the line.

He raised his fist to punch through the door, but changed his mind at the last second, causing him to knock the door lightly, rather than punch a hole through it.

"Go away!"

"Lucy, please I – "

"I said go away!"

"Luce, look, I'll sit here all night if I have to, but I'm not leaving." With that, Natsu promptly sat down, and proceeded to make himself comfortable. He genuinely believed he could be here all night waiting for her.

"Natsu – "

"Luce, please?"

Silence fell. Natsu started to panic. He jumped to his feet, ready to burst in, when the door creaked open a centimetre.

"You know my fridge is empty though?" Lucy asked, peering at the pink haired fire mage through the small crack between the door and the frame.

"Psh, I came here to see you," Natsu paused for a second before adding, "And to apologise. I didn't know it was my fault you're struggling to pay your rent." He looked down to his feet.

"Fine. Come in."

A faint smile graced the lips of the dragon slayer, as the celestial spirit mage opened her front door for him to enter.

He went and sat on her sofa; she followed and sat on the chair at her desk where she worked on her novel.

She began to write something – Natsu couldn't see what she was writing, but he decided not to interrupt her. He sat watching her. After sitting in silence for ten minutes, he could no longer stand the idea of not talking to her for any longer.

"How's the story going?"

Lucy paused before turning to Natsu to respond to him.

"It's not going very well at all. It's all wrong!"

Natsu was alarmed to notice that she was crying. _Shit, Erza best not find out about this!_

"Lu-Lucy! What's wrong?" Without a second thought, he jumped up off the sofa and ran to her. She looked down the floor, not meeting his eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu, the story is all wrong! It won't go right!"

"Can I read it?"

"Yes."

"Awes – Wait, what? I can read it?"

"Yeah, then you'll see how truly awful it is."

Natsu sighed. He doubted anything Lucy had written would be bad. He held his hand out for her manuscript, which she handed over without hesitation.

"Lucy, what's really bothering you?"

Lucy inhaled deeply. She hated how much her rosy-haired best friend managed to hit upon the very thing she'd been trying to avoid.

"Natsu, I can't get this book to go where I want it to, no matter what I try…"

Natsu scratched his head. He had no clue as to how to help his blonde best friend.

"…perhaps, it's just reflecting my life at the moment…" the celestial mage continued, almost in a daze.

"What do you mean?"

"If you read the book, and don't laugh, I'll tell you."

"Ok," Natsu smiled his best smile for her. He just wanted her happy. He didn't quite understand why, but Erza, Mirajane, Kana – any of the other girls could be sad and he wouldn't like it, but he'd never feel this torn up about it. _Why Lucy?_

Lucy forced a tiny smile onto her lips as Natsu went and returned to his seat on her sofa.

"I need a hot chocolate, would you like one?" She asked with her tears still evident in her voice.

"Thanks, Luce. You're the best."

Natsu proceed to read her story. It was about a princess who met her ideal man, only to find out he was actually a dragon.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Natsu."

"Thanks Luce."

Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu blow on his hot chocolate – knowing that he was making it hotter rather than cooler. The hotter the better for Natsu. Lucy wrung her hands nervously as she watched the object of her heart's affections turn the pages of her book, anxiously waiting his verdict. _I hope he likes it._

Natsu really enjoyed the part where he was saving Lucy – wait where the dragon was saving the princess. Then he stumbled across the part where she'd gotten stuck – she was writing the kiss scene. _She's written down how the amazing dragon was able to save the princess who had been dropped from the sky by simple catching her in his hands, but couldn't write their first kiss? I thought that was what she was good at? _Still, he felt privileged that she'd asked him to read it first – even if it wasn't finished.

"Lucy, thanks for letting me read it. It was good. Really good. But I don't understand how – " Natsu stopped mid-sentence, for realisation suddenly hit him from no-where. _I caught Lucy was she fell from the sky, and all that other stuff was almost as it happen with – wait? Does she need me to…?_

"Natsu? What's wrong? Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it Luce and nothing's wrong. Now come over here and I'll let you know where you're going wrong with your ending," he smiled a genuine smile, but beneath it, he was sick to his stomach with nerves. _I've always wanted to but what if…what if she doesn't like it? No, she has to, she wrote it…_

"Really? You'll help me? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Natsu!" With that, Lucy's face brightened considerably as she threw herself at him.

"Whoa, Luce!"

Lucy blushed bright red. _She looks so pretty when she blushes._

"Sorry, Natsu. What should I write? Writer's block is horrid!" Lucy whined. Natsu laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"You should write about this, Luce. And don't skimp on the details," Natsu grinned as he gently pressed his lips to hers, gently cupping her face in his hands.

Lucy's eyes went wide with surprise and then fluttered shut. She was shocked that he was kissing her, but that didn't stop her from kissing back. Natsu licked her lips gently, asked for entrance nervously – he'd never kissed anyone before. She paused before allowing him to deepen the kiss. They moved as one, with Natsu's tongue gently massaging hers. She was in heaven, and was saddened when he pulled away.

_Oh, I wish that wasn't just for the sake of my book. _Lucy groaned internally.

"Wow."

"Natsu, I –"

"Do you think you can finish your book now?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, but why did you kiss me?"

"Everything you wrote in your book had happened to us, right? So I figured if I kissed you, then you could write that because it had happened to us."

"You realised…"

"Of course."

"But we can't tell anyone, can we?"

Natsu looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"Weren't you just helping me finish my book?"

"How can you finish it?"

"What?"

"How can you finish it? We haven't had a happy ending or anything! Gah, haven't you ever read a real fairy tail?" (A/N – yes I spelt it that way on purpose ;))

"Huh?" Lucy looked confusedly at Natsu.

"Luce, I didn't just kiss you to help you finish your book."

"You…didn't?"

"No, Lucy. I like you." With his confession, Natsu blushed bright red. Lucy found it rather endearing.

"Nat…su…"

"I mean, I don't just like you. I think it's more than that…"

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Lucy."


End file.
